Raticate
|backcolor= |name=Raticate |jname=(ラッタ Ratta) |ndex=020 |evofrom=Rattata |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= RAT-ih-kate |hp=55 |atk=81 |def=60 |satk=50 |sdef=70 |spd=97 |total=413 |species=Mouse Pokémon |type= |height=2'04" |weight=40.8 lbs. |ability=Run Away Guts Hustle (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Raticate (Japanese: ラッタ Ratta) is a type Pokémon. Its teeth are so strong, that Raticate is able to eat through cinderblock walls. Appearance Compared to Rattata, Raticate is far more of a predator, and the majority of its features are adapted for this purpose. Its most notable feature are its large teeth; like most rodents, Raticate's teeth grow continuously throughout its life, and must be constantly worn down by gnawing. It is also known that Raticate's fangs are tough enough to break concrete. It has long whiskers and a long tail. Raticate looks like a rat, just like Rattata. Raticate tends to stand on its hind legs, as opposed to its pre-evolution. Special abilities Raticate's webbed feet allow it to swim well when it hunts its prey. In the anime series Ash traded his Butterfree to a gentleman on the S.S. Anne for a Raticate. However, he changed his mind and traded back. This was in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. The Kas Gym's Raticate was seen in the Showdown at Dark City. Butchs Raticate was seen in The Ole' Berate and Switch. Cassidy's Raticate was seen in The Breeding Center Secret, The Fortune Hunters, and Training Daze! Ralph's Raticate and Emily's Raticate where seen in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? Molly's Raticate was seen in What I did for Love. And there have been other wild and owned Raticate in other episodes. Evolution Raticate is the evolved form of Rattata as of level 20. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Raticate| redblue=Route 16, 17, 18, 21| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Route 9, 10, 11, 16, 18, 21, Pokémon Mansion| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Route 7, 9, 10, 26, 27, 38, 39, Union Cave, Burned Tower| gsrarity=Uncommon| crystal=Route 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 26, 27, 38, 39, 42, 43, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Brass Tower| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 16, 17, 18, Pokémon Mansion| frlgrarity=Uncommon| diamondpearl=Route 225, 226| dprarity=Common| platinum=225, 226| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 7, 9, 10, 26, 27, 38, 39, 47, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Brass Tower, Tohjo Falls| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Dreamyard| bwrarity=Uncommon| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Raticate| Trozei=Endless Level 16, Endless Level 42, Forever Level 1, Mr. Who's Den| PM1=Evolve Rattata| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F), Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F)| Ranger1=Underground Waterways| Ranger2=Pueltown| Rumble=Cold Meadow| }} Pokédex entries | redblue=It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance and will slow down if they are cut off.| yellow=Its hind feet are webbed. They act as flippers, so it can swim in rivers and hunt for prey.| gold=Gnaws on anything with its tough fangs. It can even topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them.| silver=Its whiskers help it to maintain balance. Its fangs never stop growing, so it gnaws to pare them down.| crystal=The webs on its hind legs enable it to cross rivers. It searches wide areas for food.| ruby=Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.| sapphire=Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.| emerald=A Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.| firered=Its rear feet have three toes each. They are webbed, enabling it to swim across rivers.| leafgreen=It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. It apparently slows down if they are cut off.| diamond=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.| pearl=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.| platinum=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.| heartgold=Gnaws on anything with its tough fangs. It can even topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them.| soulsilver=Its whiskers help it to maintain balance. Its fangs never stop growing, so it gnaws to pare them down.| black=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.| white=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.| }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origins It seems to be based off of the , or . Whilst Raticate's name comes from rat and eradicate. Trivia *In the Yellow Pokédex, it mentions that Raticate swims for prey, however, it does not learn Surf. *There once was an overlook in the anime where Rattata was standing next to Raticate. Raticate was actually as small as Rattata, which shouldn't normally happen. *There is a popular theory that claims that in the original Japanese Red/Green GB games, the Raticate that your Rival used in battles before Lavender Town died, due to your Rival's lines and the fact that his Raticate doesn't make any other appearance over the course of game. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line